Alamat Palsu
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Semenjak lepas dari Naruto, beragam atensi diterima Hinata. Termasuk dari Gaara yang rela banting setir menjadi kurir pizza dan pengantar bunga. Berbekal sebuah 'alamat palsu' menjadi awal interaksi mereka. Dedicated for GHARALS #1. Mind to RnR?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, OOC to the max, Hinata's PoV**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Romance and (maybe) humor**

**Hanya sebuah fanfiksi suka-suka yang dipersembahkan untuk GHARALS tahun pertama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-_kun_ _no_ _baka_!"

Siapa saja, tolong ajari aku berteriak seperti itu di depan kekasih –mantan kekasih- lebih tepatnya. Pemuda yang selama enam bulan menghapus stastus _available_ dariku itu memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak setelah berhasil mendapatkan hati Shion. Dan alasan yang digunakan Naruto sungguh tak logis.

"Kita putus, ya. Kamu bukan indo sih."

Demi Apollo yang terus-terusan ditolak Daphne cuma gara-gara ngejek si buntek Cupid, memangnya kenapa kalau aku bukan indo? Apa karena Shion indo sehingga otomatis ia lebih cantik dariku? Bukankah orang bilang cantik itu relatif dan jelek itu mutlak? Ya ampun … rasis amat sih, lo, Nar.

"Hina-_chan_, kok diem aja sih? Kalau aku jadi kamu, tu cowok pasti udah masuk UGD." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, "kuwakilkan saja, ya? Tanganku lapar tinju."

"Ja-jangan deh …. " Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan Naruto yang babak belur dihajar Sakura, kemudian masuk rumah sakit, tapi kemudian mati. Dan keesokan paginya, Sakura ditahan pihak kepolisian. Ah, tidak, tidak! Sakura tidak boleh dipenjara hanya karena membelaku.

"Kok gitu? Landak kuning itu sudah keterlaluan, Hina-_chan_. Orang-orang seperti itu wajar!" Lingkar hijau rumput Sakura memandangiku yang masih berusaha menginterpretasi kata 'wajar'. Untung saja sahabatku itu melanjutkan, "WAjib dihaJAR!"

Akronim yang oh-_very_-_awesome_.

"Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku baik-baik saja kok," ucapku.

Jika mengikuti kehendak hati, aku pasti akan mengiyakan ucapan Sakura. Tapi jika kupikirkan lagi dengan rasio, tindakan seperti itu rasanya percuma saja. Lagipula rencana ini akan membawa akibat buruk untuk sahabatku tercita.

Oh, astaga! Sepertinya aku benar-benar absen saat _Kami_-_sama_ membagikan nyali untuk seluruh umat manusia.

"Ya sudah kalau itu yang kaumau," ucap Sakura, "aku pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi Anko-_sensei_ masuk kelas. Pastikan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangguk, memandangi gadis berpigmen rambut tak biasa itu pergi ke kelasnya. Aku dan Sakura memang sama-sama bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Namun kelas yang kami tempati berbeda. Kelas Sakura berada di ujung utara sedangkan kelasku berada di sisi barat daya.

"Hina-_chan_, apa benar Naruto mencampakkanmu?" Kiba –teman sebangkuku- datang tergopoh-gopoh.

Kata 'mencampakkan' yang dilontarkan Kiba membuatku sadar akan fakta ironis. Ugh, kenapa rasanya jadi ingin menangis? Bukankah air mataku telah habis?

"Hiks … hiks … a-aku …,"

"Hey," Kiba mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya, "tidak apa-apa. Ini pasti berat untukmu. Bersabarlah, aku yakin …, "

Kiba menunda ucapannya, ia meraih sesuatu dari saku celana yang berwarna hitam pekat. Sepertinya ia menerima sebuah pesan singkat.

"Ah, iya. Ini untukmu," ia menyodorkan sebungkus _tissue_.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku.

Kiba tersenyum lebar. Lingkar _hazel_-nya berbinar. Sekilas mengingatkanku pada pemuda yang pernah menjadi pacar. Tidak, tidak, analogiku sungguh tak mendasar. _Kami_-_sama_ … bantu aku menepis eksistensi maniak ramen yang membuat konsentrasiku buyar.

.

.

.

Semenjak lepas dari Naruto, beragam atensi kuterima. Mulai dari Sakura yang gemar mengajakku berbelanja atau sekedar cuci mata hingga Kiba yang gemar mengajakku menonton pertandingan sepakbola –yang sebenarnya tak begitu kusuka. Bahkan aku sempat meneima atensi dari entitas tak bernama. Aku selalu mengingat kala pertama menerimanya.

**FLASHBACK**

Sore-sore seperti ini paling enak menikmati _pizza_ dan segelas _cola_. Tapi sayang, kesejahteraan dompetku sedikit berkurang. Mungkin sebaiknya kulihat isi lemari es dan membuat kudapan.

Baru saja hendak melangkah, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah. Barangkali itu Kiba atau Sakura. Biasanya mereka datang untuk menikmati teh bersama.

"Kau Fujitani Haruka?" Seorang pemuda jangkung berseragam kedai _pizza_ berdiri di ambang pintu. Menenteng sekotak _pizza_ dengan aroma menggoda.

Tunggu dulu, rasanya pemuda ini bukanlah orang yang asing. Manik sehijau rumput dengan gurat-gurat hitam pekat di kelopak mata bawah –dan baru kusadari betapa jahatnya insomnia. Lalu helaian merah bata yang tumbuh di atas kepala dan terakhir tato cinta di pelipis –yang membuatku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan dia anak PUNK berhati PINK.

"Ga-Gaara?" ucapku memastikan.

"Kau Fujitani Haruka?" Ia menunjukku.

Demi sekotak _pizza_ di tangannya, aku tahu aku tak cukup populer. Tapi kupikir ia cukup tahu, tak ada nama Fujitani Haruka dalam daftar absensi kelas. Ugh, betapa miris melihatnya menderita demensia di usia yang begitu muda.

"Bu-bukan. A-aku Hyuuga Hinata," ucapku.

Gaara melirik secarik kertas di tangan, "Tapi di sini memang alamatnya. Dan sekotak _pizza_ dipesan atas nama Fujitani Haruka," ucapnya.

"Tapi tak ada yang bernama Fujitani Haruka di sini," ucapku.

"Kau mau bilang alamatnya palsu?" tanyanya, "ck, padahal aku sudah buru-buru berangkat. Pelanggan sialan, bikin capek aja."

Ah, kasihan juga Gaara. Ia pasti capek dan haus. Menawarinya beristirahat sejenak sepertinya tak begitu buruk.

"Ma-masuklah. Istirahatlah dahulu barang sejenak," ucapku.

Gaara hanya melirik, tapi ia mengikutiku masuk. Belum sempat kupersilakan, Gaara sudah duduk. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk.

Aku tak pernah menyangka, putra kazekage –bupati Suna- mau bekerja sebagai kurir _pizza_. Barangkali ia tengah dihukum ayahnya dan terpaksa bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya di Konoha.

Gaara terlihat menjambak rambutnya. Mungkin ia bingung mencari alamat pelanggannya. Mendadak aku jadi ingat, beberapa temanku menjulukinya Tuan Panda. Boleh jadi karena lingkar kehitaman di bawah matanya yang memang mirip dengan icon WWF itu. Tetapi menurutku, julukan itu tak cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Kecuali jika aku sanggup membayangkan seekor panda pergi ke salon demi mengecat helaian lembut penghias kepala.

"Si-silakan diminum, Ga-Gaara-_kun_." Penyakit kambuhanku muncul ketika menemukan tatapan dingin miliknya.

"_Arigatou_," tukasnya dingin. Dalam sekali tenggak, jus apel dingin yang kuberikan tak lagi tersisa. Benar dugaanku, ia memang kehausan.

"_Pizza_ ini untukmu saja. Aku malas mencari alamat Fujitani Haruka sial itu. Salahnya yang memberiku alamat palsu," ucapnya.

Alisku mengerut demi mendengar lingual 'berbisa' Sabaku Gaara. Kuakui, _pizza_ yang dibawanya memang sungguh menggoda. Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Gaara? Kurasa bosnya akan mencercanya.

Lagipula membayar _pizza_ ini membuat dompetku tak lagi sejahtera.

"Tak usah memikirkan harganya. Ambil saja. Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi Fujitani Haruka lalu tandatangani _bill_ ini." Ia menyodorkan _bill_ yang dibawanya.

"I-itu saja? Benar tidak apa-aa? Bagaimana jika … "

"Anggap saja sebagai kompensasi bela sungkawa setelah kau dicampakkan Naruto," tukasnya.

Rasa gembira yang semula determinan menguap seiring dengan sindiran. _Pizza_ gratisan sekaligus sindiran, paradoksikal yang saling menjatuhkan. Kubalas dengan senyuman meski terkesan kupaksakan.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku.

Gaara tak memberikan reaksi. Ia berdiri, bersiap melangkah pergi. Barangkali setelah ini ia mesti bekerja kembali.

**FLASHBACK** **OFF**

Hari berikutnya kudengar dari Kiba, Gaara tak lagi bekerja di kedai pizza. Ia dipecat di hari pertamanya bekerja. Terselip rasa bersalah mengingat karena akulah ia berhenti bekerja. Namun ia tak bereaksi sat aku meminta maaf padanya.

Dua hari kemudian kudengar lagi ia bekerja di toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Entah bagaimana caranya, sore harinya ia kembali berdiri di depan pintu rumahku dengan sebuket tulip warna merah muda.

"Alamat palsu lagi?" tebakku.

Bicara tentang alamat palsu, aku jadi teringat pada lagu yang kerap diputar Kiba. Kata Kiba, lagu itu sedang populer di sebuah negara kawasan Asia Tenggara yang berstatus sebagai _uke_ idaman _seme_-_seme_ dari Eropa. Mohon garisbawahi frasa 'Kata Kiba', tambahkan bold dan italic jika diperlukan. Jadi jangan tanya padaku lagi darimana kudapatkan kata _seme_-_uke_ tadi.

"Bukan," ucapnya, "ini bunga untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Pengirimnya 'aku yang mencintaimu'."

Kurasakan pipiku memanas demi menerima atensi dari pengagum esoteris. Menurutku, pemuda itu pastilah tipikal romantis. Terdengar klasik, namun menurutku itu opsi yang manis.

"_A_-_arigatou_," ucapku sembari menandatangani _bill_ yang dibawanya.

"Hn … " gumamnya tak jelas.

Kuhirup segarnya aroma tulip di tangan. Pikiranku mencoba menerka siapa pemuda baik hati yang memberiku perhatian. Kuharap ia benar-benar pemuda berhati rupawan.

.

.

.

"Demi celana kolor Sasuke, aku yakin Gaara pasti sengaja," ucap Sakura. Ia memasang pose ala Shiniki Kuda –tokoh protagonis dalam serial Detektip Onar. Sementara Sasuke –yang kolornya disebut-sebut- hanya memberikan _death_ _glare_ kurang lebih bermakna '_Gue_ _tau_ _kolor_ _gue_ _emang_ _sekeren_ _yang_ _pakenya_. _Tapi_ _please_ _deh_, _nggak_ _usah_ _dibawa_-_bawa_ _juga_ _kali_.' Hanya saja Sakura menolak menjadi gadis yang peka, ia melanjutkan kupasan analisis setajam cakar Shukaku-nya.

"Sengaja bagaimana?" tanyaku tak begitu mengerti dengan kosa kata Sakura.

"Kurasa ia berpura-pura memegang alamat palsu dan memberimu pizza untuk menghiburmu. Lalu si Mr. Aku-yang-mencintaimu ya jelas dia sendiri. Dia pasti malu mengungkapkannya secara frontal," ucap Sakura.

Malu? Kalau aku sih sepertinya hampir semua orang menyebutku begitu. Tapi seorang Gaara dari keluarga Sabaku? Kurasa Dewi Fortuna sedang cuti hamil jika itu benar-benar terjadi padanya.

Lagi pula jika memang benar, masa iya Gaara berminat pada gadis sepertiku? Naruto saja lebih suka gadis indo seperti Shion. Memangnya apa yang dilihatnya dariku?

Wajah? Naruto saja meninggalkanku karena wajahku Jepang abis.

Tubuh? Diam-diam aku pernah mendengar Kiba mengatakan tubuhku seperti gitar spanyol. Tapi bukankah yang sedang menjadi trend saat ini adalah tubuh-tubuh langsing ala girlband yang MV-nya bahkan sering ditonton ayahku?

Kepandaian? Masih ada Sakura dan Ino yang punya peringkat lebih bagus dari pada aku.

Kepribadian? Apa penggugup itu sebuah kelebihan? Kurasa bukan.

Melihat fakta-fakta yang tersedia, rasanya sulit dipercaya jika Gaara tertarik padaku. Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Ino untuk mencari tahu identitas -yang-mencintaimu. Baru saja aku hendak melangkah ke kelas Ino, kudengar percakapan anak-anak lelaki di belakang kelas yang menyebut-nyebut namaku.

"Ke mana … ke mana … ke mana … kuharus mencari ke mana …," aku mengenalinya sebagai suara Kiba yang tengah bersenandung.

"Ke rumah Hyuuga," Kankuro menimpali.

"Ke sana kemari membawa alamat … dung! Dung! Asyik ayey!" lanjut Kiba, "udah, Gaar. Tembak aja. Jangan kelamaan mepet-mepetnya. Lagian nggak capek apa, jadi tukang bunga terus-terusan?"

"Tau tuh si Gaara. Waktu itu jadi tukang _pizza_, sekarang jadi tukang bunga. Besok pagi pasti naik pangkat jadi ojek cinta nih," timpal Kankuro.

"Berisik," tukas Gaara.

"Makanya, tembak Hinata sana!" ujar Kankuro.

"Iya, iya. Ini juga mau cari dia kok … " kulihat Gaara terkejut saat berpapasan denganku. "Hinata?" ucapnya.

"Y-ya?" Aku memainkan dua telunjukku di depan dada. Berharap bisa mengurasi rasa gugup yang mendadak naik ke level puncak.

"Ciee … ciee … " Kankuro dan Kiba bersiul-siul menggoda.

"Kamu tahu nggak alamat ini?" Gaara menyodorkan secarik kertas, "Perumahan _Love_ _You_ _Forever_, Jalan Cinta No. 1 untukmu, Gang Kasih Sayang, Kelurahan Afeksi di mana, ya?"

Pipiku memanas demi mendengar deklarasi tersirat dalam rangkaian verbalnya. Kuputar akal demi menemukan kosa kata yang paling tepat untuk menjawabnya. Semoga aku membuat keputusan yang tepat.

"Di …,"

"Di hatimu~," lagi-lagi Kankuro dan Kiba menginterupsi. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Gaara. Dua jitakan dihadiahkannya pada Kankuro dan Kiba. Aku hanya terpana, terlebih kala Gaara menarik tanganku demi mencari tempat yang lebih privasi.

.

.

.

"Kalau aku bilang aku suka padamu, kau mau menerima atau menolakku?" tanya Gaara tanpa berbasa-basi.

Kulihat kesungguhan begitu lekat di manik zamrudnya. Ada sejumput cinta di sana, lengkap dengan ekspresi khawatir bila aku tak menerima. Mendadak aku teringat ucapan Sakura. Sepertinya ia benar tentang dugaan-dugaan yang semula kuanggap gila.

"A-apa yang kausuka dariku, Gaara-kun?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak tahu," ucap Gaara, "mulanya aku hanya menganggapmu gadis biasa. Tanpa sadar, aku sering memerhatikanmu, mengamati tingkah lakumu. Lalu saat aku sadar, hatiku sudah terlanjur mencatatmu sebagai gadis pertama yang menjamah hatiku."

Benarkah itu?

Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Terkejut atas deklarasinya yang dilandasi kejujuran. Terucap dengan segenap kesungguhan. Sepertinya ia orang yang tepat yang bisa menjaga hatiku yang kupercayakan.

"Hinata, izinkan aku mencintaimu."

"Y-ya," jawabku singkat dan sedikit tersendat.

Gaara menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Lengannya yang kuat mendekapku erat-erat. Aku balas memeluknya sembari mengucap kalimat singkat.

"Tolong jaga hatiku, Mr. Aku-yang-mencintaimu."

Gaara hanya tertawa ringan tanpa melepas dekapan. Sikap yang hanya ditunjukkannya di depan orang-orang pilihan. Di balik sifat dinginnya, ternyata Gaara juga memiliki sisi yang menyenangkan. Walaupun aku harus mengakui kalau terkadang ia juga …

"Setelah ini kau harus menciumku. Kata buku _How_ _to_ _Get_ _Your_ _Dream_ _Girl_ begitu."

… gemar memanfaatkan kesempatan!

.

.

Owari

.

.

Voila~ penebus dosa atas kesalahan tema di fic GHARALS saya tempo hari. Maaf jika tak begitu lucu mengingat sudah lama saya tidak membuat fic-fic ringan semacam ini. Tapi semoga fic ini masih bisa dinikmati.

Seandainya tidak merepotkan, boleh saya minta review-nya?

Molto grazie ^^


End file.
